A Hawk's Freedom
by Death's BlackOut
Summary: Fate growled and shoved him away. "Harry Potter! He is mine, he was supposed to stay alive not go and kill himself like a child throwing a tantrum." Death's red eyes flashed and he slammed Fate against the wall by her throat. "He is mine, he is MY MASTER and he was unaware of that fact. You used him for your own selfish needs and he paid the ultimate price! M/M yaoi
1. Safety and Peace

Life is redundant there is no point to live if the ending is always the same, death. Why bother if you will just die later on? Why go through so much pain and so many people who betray you? Some would argue and tell you the good outweighs the bad, all the friends you make all the achievements you make. I disagree because my life was torture, it was awful being beat everyday doing everything around the house and hoping for some scrap of food for the day only to be thrown into a cupboard at the end of the day. To make things worse when I thought freedom had finally come upon me, that I was a wizard, I was told I had to return to my 'relatives' every summer. The friends I made, turns out they were being paid by the headmaster to be my friends and scare others away, I never had true friends as no one cared and the only two that did, Luna and Neville, they died in the final battle. So I ask you again, is Living really worth it? My answer, No. This is my last time in this plane of existence I have everything I owned in my chest that I shrunk and put in my pocket. I long since tuned out the screaming and banging from the door and continue to stare at the veil, the same veil that took away one of the only family I truly loved, Sirius. I let a smile grace my face and stepped forward closing my eyes as I felt my body fall into the unknown. _Welcome to a new adventure._

* * *

Death sighed heavily as he looked at Harry's sleeping form. Oh how he wished he could leave the boy be, let him move on and see his family, but he couldn't Harry still had a job to do. Death smirked, but they never said he had to be in the same dimension he died in. He turned and smiled at his coworker Shinigami and motioned to the sleeping boy. With a steady gait he walked forward and looked at the boy with a small smile on his face. "So this is the boy that fate almost destroyed."

Death nodded and ran his hand down Harry's face gently tracing his jaw. "Yes, will you take care of him?" Death glanced at the other with narrowed eyes.

"Of course Death, I respect you and the young one too much to ignore." Shinigami reached down and picked up the boy gently.

"Thank you Shinigami." Shinigami smiled and left taking Harry with him leaving Death on his own.

Death glanced up as he heard a loud snap and Lady Fate ran in. "Where is he?!" Death raised an eye, "Where is who?" Fate growled and shoved him away. "Harry Potter! He is mine, he was supposed to stay alive not go and kill himself like a child throwing a tantrum." Death's red eyes flashed and he slammed Fate against the wall by her throat.

"How dare you say he is yours! He is mine, he is the Master of me and didn't know. You used him for your own selfish needs and he has paid the price with his childhood and his life! You will never see him again as I sent him away so he could have another chance, away from your claws." He threw her to the ground with a sneer and pointed to the door. "Leave before I kill you." Fate scrambled back to her feet and left with fear in her eyes.

* * *

Shinigami arrived in a large living room decorated with reds and blacks and he set Harry on the couch. Kneeling at his side he gently shook the young boys shoulder. "Young one you need to wake up."

Harry took a deep breath before letting his eyes flutter open and rubbed them clean with the back of his hand. "Who are you?"

Shinigami smiled softly and sat down. "I am a Shinigami or Death of this world. The Death of your world sent you here with me to get you away from Lady Fate and give you a second chance at life." Harry's eyes widened and his breathing became shallow causing him to start hyperventilating. Shinigami, now Death, grabbed Harry and sat him on his lap hugging him close. "Calm down Harry, you need to slow your breathing."

Harry nodded and started trying to control his breathing and calm down. "Why, why can't I just die?" Death sighed and closed his eyes trying to think of a response.

"Harry you need this trust me when I say that this world will be better, you can have freedom as a pirate or work as a marine or bounty hunter. You can make friends without having to worry about someone manipulating you." Harry nodded and wiped away his tears before scooting off of Death's lap and onto the floor.

"I want to be a swordsman." Death smirked and raised an eye.

"Oh? Just a swordsman?" Harry pouted at him. "The best, the world's greatest." Death laughed and stood up extending his arm a long sword appearing in his hand.

"It is a good thing I know how to use a blade then, I will teach you everything you need to know about this new world and how to use a sword." Harry smiled and got up and Death grimace at how skinny the 18 year old was.

"Thank you!" Death smiled this was going to be fun.

* * *

Death smiled at Harry before rolling his eyes on how Serious he had become over the years. "Alright when I send you there you will be returned to the age of 18 years old. Now do you want a new name or do you want to keep the name you have."

Harry crossed his arms and narrowed his golden eyes, a side effect of the nutrient potions he had to take and the animagus he aquired. "I would like a new name to go along with my new life." Death smiled and drug the teen into a tight hug.

"Alright then you will now be Dracule Mihawk." Harry now Mihawk sighed his eye twitching.

"Because of my eyes isn't it." Death looked away avoiding Mihawk's eyes

"I don't know what you're talking about Hawky." Mihawk pouted before smiling at Death brightly.

"Thank you Death, for everything. I'm ready to go now." Death smiled and backed up to get a look at the boy. He had grown taller and gotten more muscles wearing a black jacket and off white slacks.

"Why no shirt?" Death looked at him curiously.

Mihawk smirked, "In my other life I didn't have any muscles and was drowning in clothes. Now I have muscles and clothes that fit so I think I'm allowed to show off a little."

Death laughed and snapped his fingers a portal appearing behind Mihawk. "Well you do look very good Mihawk. Have a good time!" Death shoved a wide eyed Mihawk through the portal laughing.

"So he's good now." Shinigami looked back at the original Death.

"Yes he'll be fine I gave him Yoru and he has that little cross necklace knife thing." Death nodded and they both vanished through a portal.

* * *

If you were to ask Mihawk what he thought about Death he would tell you that Death was a tricky bastard and to not trust him. He tightened his hold on the drift wood and banged his head on it. He had been on this wood for two days, he was hungry and thirsty and about to give in and call for Death to come and give him a hand when shadow passed over him. He looked up wearily and blinked at the large boat that was pulled up beside him with a grinning black haired man with a strange mustache. "Do ya need help there boy." Mihawk nearly flinched at being called boy but nodded he didn't really have that much energy, in fact his grip slipped and he vanished under the water. "Shit! Shanks go get him before he drowns!" a faint yes, captain! And a splash was all the old man needed as he saw his cabin boy swim after Mihawk. A red head broke through the surface dragging a black haired boy along with him. "Well don't just stand there men get them back on deck!" The men on deck went to work quickly dragging the two boys up on deck "Nice work Shanks."

The red head smiled and snagged the straw hat from his blue haired friend. "Yeah but that sword of his was making it hard to stay up on the surface." They all looked at the sword with wide eyes as it was as tall as the boy and the hilt was huge as well. One of the men reached to touch the sword when Mihawk snapped awake yanking himself away from the man with wide eyes. But Shanks tried to catch him and they both fell Mihawk managed to move so that Yoru wasn't on top of Shanks and they both hit the deck hard Mihawk jumping back up quickly.

"Calm down kid if we wanted you hurt we wouldn't have left you out." Mihawk got up slowly and nodded before turning to a blushing Shanks and yanking him to his feet.

"You have my thanks. My name is Dracule Mihawk."

* * *

Death: Darn It! Stop writing new stories! *chucks notebook across room.* Meh to many plots run in my mind so i will put them down and post them here and you all can take a look at them. ;) Anywho my updates will be sporadic as i am in the process of writing a book so you know-

Terjio: Didnt we tell you during the last story to quit writing.

Death: *shrinks back* maybe...

Zacharias: You really should listen to Master Terjio.

Terjio: Yes you should or bad things happen *Smirks vicously*

Death: AHH! Jake save me! *Hides behind assassin.*

Jake: Really? And your the one who made us...thats just sad.

Death: *Anger face* You know what! Do the disclaimer and then we can leave and i will wright _this story _and NOT yours!

Jake: *rolls eyes* Fine despite what Death wants to think One Piece and Harry Potter does not belong to her she just likes messing up their lives for no reason.

Zacharias: Do you want to get something to eat Jake?

Jake: Sure

Terjio: I have business to atend to

Death: *Alone* Forever alone Please Review so i know i am not alone ^.^

Sky: Come on Death it's movie night!

Death: YAY MOVIES is TF3?

*No one here*


	2. Friendship and Goals

Roger looked at Mihawk with amusement and laughed causing Mihawk to lean back. "What did you do to be floating in the water?"

Mihawk's eye twitched and he crossed his arms. "My…friend thought it funny to send me off while I was unprepared. When I awoke I was on a piece of drift would." Shanks laughed along with Roger much to Mihawk's irritation.

"Well you can sail with us until we get to the next island, how's that?" Mihak nodded and Roger turned to Shanks and Buggy. "Alright you two show him around." Roger turned to leave and Shanks grabbed Mihawk's arm dragging him while laughing.

"Alright well you know my name, its Shanks, and this is my friend Buggy." Mihawk nodded and kept his face straight causing Shanks to frown slightly and step in front of him. Mihawk tried to lean back but Shanks grabbed his cheeks and forced him to smile.

Mihawk pushed him away angrily, "What was that for?" He glared at Shanks while Buggy snuck away unnoticed.

"You frown too much, you ever even laugh before?" Mihawk rolled his eyes and stared at him.

"Yes, however I do not have any reason to laugh let alone smile." Shanks threw his hands in the air and turned on his heel.

"Well the Galley is in here, and that would be the first mate Silvers Rayleigh." Rayleigh looked up and smiled waving at them.

"And who is this?" Shanks eyes lit up and his smile grew causing Mihawk to sigh and shift away from him.

"This is Hawk-eyes we fished him out the water." Shanks ,otioned to him smiling.

Mihawk eye twitched and he felt the beginning of a headache, "My name is Dracule Mihawk _not _Hawk-eye." They both stared at him and he stared straight back with a slight glare, 'their worse than Hagrid when he finds a dangerous animal and Hermione tries to tell him why he can't keep him.' Mihawk almost grimaced and pushed those thoughts away, that was his old life he didn't need friends.

"Well you have the eyes of a Hawk so I can see why you would start getting called that." Rayleigh stood up and stretched after he said his words and gave the two one last smile before disappearing through another door. The whole walk through for the ship went like a blur to Mihawk and he leaned heavily against the railing when they were back above deck and he watched the sun set on his third day in this world.

Shanks put his hand on Mihawk's shoulder and didn't so much as twitch under his glare. "I'm going to sleep, you know where that is so when you get tired just go down there and wake me up and I'll show you where you'll be sleeping okay?" Before Mihawk could say a single word Shanks turned and left leaving him to his thoughts.

Mihawk sighed and watched as the last of the sun disappeared from the horizon, he set Yoru against the wall ahead of him and then sat down himself. _Buru Buru Buru. _Mihawk jumped and looked for the source of the sound frantically as he didn't want anyone to wake up and see him. _Buru Buru Buru _He looked at his pocket and with trepidation he reached into and pulled out a snail. "Hello?"

The snails face smiled widely, _Hey my little Hawk. _Mihawk's eyes twitched and he sat heavily on the ground.

"Why did you put me on a piece of drift wood?"

_Eh I wanted to see if you would call for me, you didn't though._

"Of course someone picked me up a man named Roger and his crew, their bringing me to the nearest island."

_Aww I wanted to see you again!_

"You can see me when I'm dead…like a normal person."

_Oh well then, have fun my little Hawk we will talk again soon._

There was a click and the line went dead, the snail falling asleep in his hand and he continued to stare at it a small smile on his face. Putting the snail back in his pocket he leaned against the wall and slowly retracted into himself, meditating.

* * *

Shanks wandered out from below deck yawning loudly and stretching his arms to the sky, a large smile on his face. He looked over to Roger and smiled while waving toward the man. "Shanks go wake up Hawky tell 'im we'll be at the island in two hours." Shanks nodded and with a sharp aye aye captain he went in search for the Hawk like boy. Finally finding him leaning against a wall up on deck he watched as Mihawk's chest rose and fell in what appeared to be sleep. With a devious smile Shanks reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bottle of green ink. As he got closer and was an inch away from dumping the contents on his face Mihawk's eyes snapped open staring into Shanks' scared, surprised eyes and raised his own.

"And what, pray tell, were you about to do with that ink?" Shanks swallowed and felt his face heat up before smiling again.

"Well I thought you were asleep so I was going to paint on you." Mihawk rolled his eyes and got up stretching, he sighed when his back popped and Shanks watched him.

"Is there any reason you wanted to wake me?" Shanks put the bottle back into his pocket and nodded.

"Yeah Captain says we'll be in an island in about two hours, but that was a little over half an hour ago." Mihawk nodded and he grabbed Yoru securing the sword tightly on his back.

"Very well." Mihawk crossed his arms and gazed out into the sea.

"Why didn't you sleep down in the rooms with everyone else?" Mihawk slowly looked away from the sea and toward him.

"Why is that any of your concern?" Shanks pouted and Mihawk twitched swallowing slightly.

"I'm just trying to be your friend, what's so wrong about that?" Confusion flashed over Shanks' face as he looked at Mihawk.

Mihawk gazed at him with piercing eyes and spoke slowly, "I do not need friends so you should forget of ever trying to be mine." Mihawk turned back to the ocean missing the look on Shanks' face.

Shanks smiled widely punching his fist into an open hand. "Then that makes it a challenge!" Mihawk sighed and walked away trying to leave Shanks and organize his thoughts but Shanks just followed him, the rest of the hour.

"Alright then Hawky this is where we part ways, unless you want to join us." Roger smiled at the younger male.

Mihawk looked at Roger ignoring Shanks' pleading eyes. "No I wish to go my own way, may Davy Jones be kind on your voyage." Roger smiled and nodded leaving the two boys on their own. "Goodbye Shanks." Mihawk turned on his heel and as he took his first step forward he felt arms latch around his waist, with a sigh Mihawk tried to pry Shanks from around his waist while glaring at him, "Shanks let me go!"

Shanks' grip got tighter, "Not until you say we'll meet again!" Mihawk stopped fighting and nearly went limp confusing the red head.

"You really want to be my friend? You wont turn your back on me or betray me?" Shanks let go and Mihawk continued to face away from him.

"No, I always protect my friends." Mihawk turned around and looked at him with narrowed eyes before nodding, he then turned and walked away and just as he reached a corner he looked back and smirked.

"Then become someone who can fight equally against me with a blade."

* * *

**Death**: Mah I love you guys…sometimes so thanks to these people who were kind enough to fav, follow, and review.

**Jake**: Uh the first guy is… Sallutus who followed AND Favorite this story…and why am I here?

**Death:** Because. Terjio say the next person!

**Terjio:** _*eye twitches*_ The next vict-ahem person is…psychocat5106 who followed…why did I have to get the cat?

**Sky:** Suck it up and be a man some commander you are ;P

**Jake:** Children please knock it off…the next person is…ellen neah she followed this _pointless story_

**Death**: Hey now, that's not nice… next!

**Soren**: Jake where are we? Uh this person is…demonsinger the uh followed and favorite…whatever this is…

**Jake**: Don't worry about it kid Death is being stupid.

**Zacharias**: Be nice…she can kill you…The next victim is ZlyFoxy who followed this ridiculous story.

**Death**: WHY! It isn't ridiculous! Anyway the next is TheAnimeWriterLover who followed and favorite this WONDERFUL story!

**Sky**: Hmm that's nice the last but not least is Bewitchingemma who just followed now bye guys!

**Zacharias**: _*slings arm around Jake*_ Yeah we gotta go to.

**Jake**: _*Grabs Soren*_ Common kid time for your training oh and thanks for following Eruonen

**Terjio**: Death would like me to point out her thanks to this mysterious Guest who commented on her story an- Will you stop poking me?!_ *Grabs sword and storms out of the dark room*_

**Death**: DX Sorry Terjio! Bye guys and thanks!


	3. Tigers and Forests

POLL Info at the bottom

* * *

Mihawk navigated through the narrow alleys, glaring at anyone who dared to come close. He felt the corners of his mouth twitch when he saw the forest in front of him and with no hesitation he entered it. Mihawk pushed aside the branches and bushes that were in his way not wanting to damage any of the wildlife, unless the wildlife decided to attack him. Like now, a large silver tiger that came up to his chest in height leaped fromthe bushes landing in front of him with a hungry look.

Mihawk raised an eyebrow and side stepped as the tiger lunged making the tiger miss him completely. The tiger turned and paced in front of him and Mihawk let a smile slip through his mask. "You look hungry." the tiger stopped and shot him a glare before sitting, content to just glare at him for now. Mihawk pulled out his knife and jumped up skewering a monkey, killing it instantly. He threw the dead animal to the tiger who caught in his mouth with suspicious eyes.

"Now you have no reason to kill me." Mihawk put the little knife back up and turned smiling a little more when he heard the tiger chomp on his five more minutes of walking through the forest Mihawk stumbled into a large clearing, he looked around before nodding to himself. "You know you do not have to hide from me tiger." The tiger from before walked out of the forest edge and moved closer to him with wary steps. The tiger sat two feet away from Mihawk before he leaned in and nuzzled the boys chest,purring slightly.

Mihawk chuckled and pat his head gently. "Will you help me train, Draco." The tiger reminded him so much of Draco. 'He always fought first but if you gave him something he liked he'd be like putty in your hands.' Mihawk smirked and the tiger backed off crouching aggressively and Mihawk widened his stance placing his hands in front of him.

* * *

Mihawk stayed in the forest with Draco for a week before he decided that it was time to move on. Draco trudged along beside him as they walked to the opposite side of the forest as Mihawk didn't want to take the chance that Shanks was still there. So with long gracefully strides he pushed the trees out of his way nearly tripping over a root had Draco not caught the back of his jacket. "Did you want to go with me Draco?" The tiger huffed and raised its head higher causing Mihawk to laugh and set his hand on Draco's large head. "Of course, what was I thinking." Mihawk closed himself as he exited the forest and started walking on the dirt path to the medium sized port village. 'Luna would have loved it here.' Mihawk entered the village with a frown on his face and glared at anyone trying to attack Draco.

"Excuse me sir, but you do realize that a tiger is following you." Mihawk turned to the elder man and glared slightly, crossing his arms in irritation.

"Yes, I do. Draco will not harm anyone here unless they attack him first. Do you know where I can find a boat that will bring me to the next island?" The man ripped his eyes away from the tiger and nodded a smirk forming on his face.

"Yes, actually, the boat leaves tomorrow morning, I can show you to an inn if you'd like." Mihawk gave a sharp nod and followed the man not bothering to ask for the man's name. Upon reaching the inn theman gave an excuse and left, Mihawk rolled his eyes at the obvious display of suspicion and entered the building.

"Hello, my name is Balis I am the owner of this inn how long do you plan on staying?" Mihawk relaxed his stance and looked at her with piercing eyes and she swallowed thickly.

"For the night." She nodded and handed him the keys before pointing to a door. Mihawk nodded and left, Draco growling sharply at the woman.

"These people do not know how to act, do they?" Mihawk set Yoru down and laid on the bed staring at the roof while Draco lay on the floor. Closing his eyes Mihawk once again fell into meditation instead of sleep not wanting to relive his past.

Five hours later the door creaked and Mihawk was instantly aware but kept his breathing even. "Haha what a foolish man doesn't he know how much a silver tiger is on the market." Mihawk heard the foot steps of two people and tensed ready to lunge at them in a moment's notice.

"Well he won't be alive long enough to realize his mistake." A hacking laughter echoed through the room and Mihawk sighed grabbing Yoru he sliced the first man's head off.

"I suggest you bring me to a ship so that I can get to the next island before you share his fate." Having lived with Death for so long and being in a war Mihawk was already used to killing and didn't bat an eye as the blood ran from the dead man.

The other nodded and turned walking out the room slowly as Mihawk tapped Draco in the side waking him up. The trio got to the shore and a small boat Sat in the ocean dipping slightly at the small waves. "This was the boat we were gunna leave on its full of supplies and can get you to the next island safely." Mihawk nodded and raised Yoru no expression on his face as fear flashed through the man's. Mihawk slashed downwards Yoru ripping through the man's flesh and Mihawk jumped lightly on the boat with Draco looking back at the town and with a smirk he looked down at Draco

"What a quaint little village."

* * *

I have a poll to see who would be Mihawks mate im leaning toward Shanks but i have lots of choices in my poll some scarier than others

Death: By crap I Hate my kindle fire I was writing this chapter on the kindle because I don't have a computer with me write now so I was going to copy and paste I had everyone who reviewed followed and favorite this story written down and it wouldn't let me paste so PLEASE Reaview so I don't snap and freak out I'll post all the people next chapter when I have a computer so sorry again I love you! Y'all are so nice Bye!

I had to go on my mother's computer which froze the little evil Decepticon so I then went on my iPod and posted this for you guys

Hey guysout came to my attention by Flying Artist my grammar was off and I went back and fixed it from my iPod. I have learned my lesson and will never use a kindle to post things as it makes to many senseless autocorrections so yeah bye


	4. Glares and a Memory

Mihawk drug his fingers lightly through Draco's fur smiling and thinking back to the wolf's namesake. Draco had come to him after Sirius' death and apologized for being an asshole and told him how Voldemort was hiding in his parents' home, somewhere that was supposed to be safe now became a place of torture for him. Mihawk understood and accepted him without a second thought, of course he checked and made sure that the boy was telling the truth, after all he didn't want to be betrayed again. 'buru buru buru' Mihawk searched through his bag looking for the snail as Draco's head shot up eyes narrowed. "It's alright Draco it's probably Death." Draco huffed and laid back down just as Mihawk pulled out the darkly colored snail. "Hello?"

Silence rang then, _"Hawky I miss you!"_

Mihawk scowled at the snail, "We talked a week ago."

'Yes but that was a week ago! Haha anyway how are you doing?'

"I'm fine Death I even have a new friend, a tiger named Draco."

'Oh…only a tiger? No male _human _friends.'

Mihawk rolled his eyes, "An acquaintance."

'What's his name?!'

"Shanks and I only said he could be my friend if he can match me in a sword fight."

'Oh that's not fair, I personally taught you how to fight.'

"Oh well, I have to go there is a ship following me from behind."

'Be safe little Hawk.'

Mihawk cut the connection and put the snail up casually looking over his shoulder at the badly made ship. "Yo! Where ya headin boy?" Mihawk held his face in a neutral position as he looked at the man leering down from the taller ship.

"Nowhere near you." He turned back to the sea and nearly sighed at the thump behind him as the man landed in his boat.

"Listen boy when I ask ya a question I expect to be answered." Mihawk froze and turned glaring furiously at the man, who flinched and swallowed thickly glancing at Mihawk's twitching hand to the large sword on his back.

"I have no reason to answer you as you are a stranger and you are not worth my time so leave before I kill you." The man nodded quickly and turned getting back on his badly made boat thinking about the nightmares he'd have of the Hawk-eyed Man. Mihawk scowled and turned to see Draco glaring at the retreating ship causing Mihawks lips to twitch up slightly. "Good boy, watch out while I sleep okay." The tiger sat holding a vigil as his master laid down, pushing his hat over his face and drifting off into the realm of dreams.

DREAM/MEMORY

_Harry walked down the darkly lit corridors pulling his invisibility cloak tighter around him. He froze when he heard a door slam open and out of curiosity he peered around the corner surprised to see Ron and Hermione disappear through the door. He stepped lightly and followed the two, entering the door and through another hallway, Harry could barely remember all the twists and turns before they arrived at a pure obsidian door with a red handle. "I hope Dumbledor knows what he's doing calling us out so late at night, we have a transfiguration test tomorrow!" Harry froze and looked at the two, Dumbledor had sent for them but not him, why? _

_"I know 'Mione but it'll be okay, we only have to wait three years before he is legally bonded to my sister." Harry looked sharply at Ron his eyes narrowed, he did not like the way that sounded._

_ "I know but look at all the dangers he's put us through so far and now with the tri-wizard tournament." Ron nodded and chose to open the door rather than reply to the irate witch._

_ Harry followed closely behind and pressed into the shadows watching as Dumbledor stood up from a darkly decorated chair. __"Ah, Ronlad, Hermione I expected you two to arrive sooner, lemon drop?"_

_The two nodded no and Hermione stepped forward confidently "Professor Dumbledor when are we going to get paid this year? I have to order some new books on Potions and Ancient Runes soon."_

_Dumbledor sighed and sat down, "It seems that the goblins have caught on to my dealings and have sealed the Potter vaults I no longer have access to them." _

_Ron stepped forward angrily, "Can't you just take the money?! You are his magical guardian you should be able to take out his money just like how you set up the slave-bind contract to my sister for him." Harry nearly gasped and he leaned heavily on the wall, slave-bind? That didn't sound good, not good at all. What were they doing to him, he had thought they were his friends and it hurt him to find out he was wrong. Turning swiftly on his heel he left not wanting to hear any more of the evil schemes that the three had for him. Harry ran deeper and deeper into the castle until he reached the Slytherin dormitories. _

_~Young snake what do you want?~ Harry smiled at the large picture of a black mamba that tilted it's head at him._

_ ~I need to speak to the Dragon one~ The snake nodded and the door opened leading right into the room that Draco had. Harry shook his head, it wasn't right that Slytherins got their own rooms fourth year and up. "Draco wake up!" Harry pushed on the blonde boys shoulder harshly and said boy tumbled to the ground in shock. _

_"Harry?! What are you doing here it's not safe." Harry sat on Draco's bed and Draco followed watching the emotionally confused speaker._

_ "Ron and Hermione betrayed me, they were paid to be my friends. Draco what is a slave-bind?" Harry looked at Draco with tears in his eyes._

_Draco paled drastically and swallowed, "A slave-bind is ultimate control, the person who the slave goes to will have no freedom what so ever, Harry it's worse than house elf rights because with slave binds, they can do anything they want to you." Harry looked to the floor and closed his eyes, tears flowing freely down his face. He jumped slightly when Draco pulled him into a hug but he soon turned into it grabbing onto Draco's shirt, sobbing quietly._

END DREAM MEMORY

Mihawk sat up quickly and sighed wiping away the small moisture he had on his eyes, of all the dreams he could have had that was one of the worst. He turned to his tiger and smiled at the comforting feeling he gave off. Yes the tiger really did remind him of Draco and he couldn't be happier. 'Buru, Buru, Buru,' Mihawk frowned, Death wouldn't call twice within the same day.

"Yes?"

'Hawk-eyes!'

"Shanks how did you get the number to my den den mushi."

'Well it was weird you see this old creepy black haired guy gave it to me and he said 'good luck' weird right?"

"Yeah, what do you want Akagami?"

'…Why'd you call me that?'

"The same reason you call me Hawk-eyes."

'ohh well, captains a calling i,ll talk to you later bye Hawky!'

Mihawk sighed and cut the connection again and he thought about what Shanks said his eyes twitching violently, "That little manipulator." If you yet again asked Mihawk what he thought of Death his answer would be the same only he would add to that the fact that Death would mess with your life and try to get you friends that you don't want nor need. However, a smile came to Mihawks face, Shanks is someone who he felt more comfortable around so maybe they would become friends. Draco growled causing Mihawks head to shoot up and he smirked as an island came in to view,

"Well Draco let's see what this island holds for us."

* * *

Death: A short chapter sorry so i'll make the next one longer anyway i have _**A POLL FOR THIS STORY**_ it is to decide on who Mihawk's mates should be as there are a lot of Shanks/Mihawk stories out there so give some other pairings a shot. So i have 25 to 29 choices and some are really creepy some are really weird but hey whatever works so don't forget and go VOTE _**AND REVIEW PLEASE IT MAKES ME SMILE!**_


	5. Just missed Him!

Mihawk stood and held on to the short railing of the small boat, looking at the island ahead of him. The island was mostly forests but he could see a port and a small trail leading into the dense forest. He glanced at some of the ships at the port and froze silently cursing. There sat the Oro Jackson, Gol D. Rogers ship, the same ship that Shanks was on. He sighed and called Draco to his side pulling on the sails to dock away from the port, not wanting to be seen by anyone, especially Shanks. So with that in mind he jumped of the boat and onto the land, Draco at his side with narrowed eyes. Walking slowly into the forest he followed along the side of the path making sure to stay out of sight after he had let Draco go to do whatever it was that tigers did. He froze and ducked down lower when he heard laughter coming from up ahead along the path and strained his ears to hear what they were saying.

"Did you see his face, Buggy!" Shanks' voice drifted over to him and Mihawk growled, it was just his luck to come across the person he was trying to avoid.

"Yeah! The look he gave when he saw our Captain was the funniest thing in the world!" The two came into view and Mihawk held his breath pushing back further into the forest.

"Yeah, Captain didn't do anything though because the man claimed he was a swordsman. I think he wants Mihawk to find him when he reaches the island." Shanks had a large smile on his face.

Mihawk watched as Buggy frowned at Shanks, his head tilted slightly. "Why do you always talk about him? We barely even knew him for a day."

Shanks froze and frowned scratching at his head through the straw hat that he was wearing and shrugged, "I don't know. It's just I feel comfortable around him and he looks like no one has ever been kind to him, so I thought I would. That and it's fun to see him get irritated." Shanks started laughing and walked forward pushing Buggy ahead of them and passing up Mihawk without a glance. Mihawk let out a sigh of relief then thought back on what Shanks had said, true he didn't have that many people who were kind but most were friendly to him and no one ever actually admitted that they _enjoyed _annoying him. His lips twitched up before he shook his head and scowled, what was he thinking? Shanks probably just wanted something from him, they all did. He looked forward and continued on his path, 'Buru,Buru,Buru.' Mihawk froze and reached in his pocket for the snail answering it silently, "Hawky, are you there?"

Mihawk sighed, of all the-, "Yes Akagami what do you want I'm busy."

'I just wanted to say hi and tell you about the island we're at.'

"Is that so."

'Yeah you should have been here; Captain scared the crap out of someone who claimed he was the best swordsman around.'

"Oh really? What did he look like?"

'Um a little taller than you, blue hair and creepy grin, I don't really know I was too busy laughing.'

"…"

'Hawky? Hellloooo…hmm I guess he left.'

Shanks cut off the connection and Mihawk smirked, if he had known it would only take silence to get the red head to stop talking he would have done that to start off with. He walked further thinking of the description Shanks had left him and frowned, from the way he was talking Captain Roger was still on the island and was probably in the same area as the so called swordsman. Reaching back his hand ghosted over Yoru's hilt and he smirked. Great or not the man would fall to his blade because if anyone would be the best it would be him. He exited the forest and walked the short distance to the village keeping his eyes alert for any of Roger's crew, if anyone saw him they would surely tell Shanks. He ghosted through the town peeking into stores and walking through side alleys in order to avoid them and look for his prey at the same time when a shout came from the distance, intrigued he followed the sound until he stumbled across a large crowd. "Get back you vile beast!" With narrowed eyes Mihawk shouldered his way to the front of the crowd, groaning when he saw Draco gnawing on a sword that probably belonged to the irate blue haired male.

"Let go of my sword you animal!" Mihawk's eyes narrowed as the man took a step forward and Mihawk copied his moves standing in front of Draco. "Beat it kid I'm trying to kill the beast and get back my sword."

Mihawk raised one eye brow and stared at the man. "Is that so?"

The man let out a frustrated groan and stepped forward threateningly only to have Draco sit by his side and growl warningly at the stranger. "Is that monster yours?"

Mihawk glanced down at Draco and smirked, "No, but he follows me." Draco dropped the sword and Mihawk kicked it over to the man hiding his wince, he would have to talk to Draco about being kinder to swords.

The blue haired man picked up his sword and drew it from its sheath. "You have a sword; I challenge you to a fight to see who is better, though I doubt you are as good as I am."

Mihawk reached up and grabbed the golden cross that hung from his neck, withdrawing the small blade and pointing it at the man. "This is all I need to defeat someone as low of status as you."

The man, angered by Mihawk's words widened his stance. "My name is Ganji Klemm."

Mihawk hummed lightly an amused smirk on his face, "My name, if you must know, is Dracule Mihawk."

With that Klemm lunged forward with his sword and Mihawk blocked it casually with his small knife. Klemm stumbled and Mihawk used the opening to slam the knife into the back of Klemm's neck sighing in disappointment.

"Well done Hawk-eyes I expected nothing less of you." Mihawk froze and turned his eyes settling on Roger's form.

"Ah Roger-san I did not expect to find you here."Mihawk wiped the blood off his knife.

Roger laughed loudly and clasped his hand on Mihawk's shoulder, "Right and you weren't searching for the man in the alleys, trying to avoid someone are we now?"

Mihawk froze then scowled brushing of the man's hand and putting his knife up "No i am not."

"Oh really now? Shanks over here!" Mihawk reacted without thinking and ran into one of the alleys, Draco on his heels and as he looked out of the alley he saw Roger laughing hysterically next to an amused Rayliegh and no Shanks to be found.

He scowled and stalked back out to where Roger was, "That proves nothing."

The two older men exchanged a knowing look and Roger pat his back, "Of course, you know you're always welcome aboard my ship we leave tomorrow." Mihawk nodded and watched as the two left.

"Hey Buggy isn't that the guy Captain made fun of?" Mihawk groaned when he heard Shanks voice and walked swiftly into the nearest inn only to find out that he was now staying in the same inn as Roger's crew, he groaned and walked up the stairs before opening the door to let Draco in first.

"Well that _was _interesting I suppose."

* * *

Death: Yay another chapter done and poor Shanks just missing Mihawk haha oh well better luck next time Akagami! Anyway I would like to say thanks to all the people who followed and favorite so FREE VIRTUAL HUGS FROM MIHAWK !

The **_POLL IS STILL UP_** I don't know how long and **I will be posting one shot fluff stories of any pairings that people want to see in this story so please tell me which pairings you want to see **but have no chance of winning so that means anyone except Zoro and Shanks lol you people love those two don't you?

**Silvermane1-** _no I don't plan on having another animal but I may put something in there with him getting a hawk from someone as a joke but it is not on my plot line so I may or may not_

**917brat-** _Yeah the reason I made Harry change so much is that he spent a lot of time with Death so I think he would have this kind of attitude you know the 'get in my way and I'll kill you' kind of thing. I'm trying to somewhat match Mihawk's personality and still keep some of Harry's personality ya know._

**Twighlightsirius- **_I never thought of Dragon that's a really interesting pairing though. Good job thinking outside the box XD_

**Kai19-**_ yeah I can see Shanks doing that and I sort of have him doing that here I'm trying to have the two interact with each other and barely avoid each other, I want to see how long Mihawk can succeed in the impossible, because no one can avoid Shanks for long _


	6. Shanks! Why!

Mihawk got up from the bed stretching until he heard a satisfying pop and released a sigh of relief. He looked around the room as he grabbed his jacket, noticing the absence of Draco, he rolled his eyes. He opened the door slightly and looked out into the hall, sighing in relief he stepped out into the hall and went down the steps quickly. He reached the exit when a hand landed on his shoulder, tensing he swallowed and turned around only to see Roger grinning at him widely, "Why don't you sit with us Hawky I'm sure Shanks would enjoy you're company."

Mihawk's eyes twitched as Roger's laughter echoed through the building and he shrugged the man's hand off, turning back to the door and opening it. "No thank you Roger-san I am busy." Roger snorted but let him go with a smile; he would just have to send Shanks on some errands.

Mihawk weaved through the crowd ignoring the looks he was receiving from Yoru being strapped on his back as he entered one of the supply stores, "Excuse me miss I need a barrel of mixed fruit that preferably last long and a barrel of fresh water."

The girl nodded and smiled at him, "Alright I'll have it done in an hour." Mihawk smiled ignoring the small blush she had on her face. He turned to leave when the door opened and Shanks walked in, groaning, he ducked into one of the isles, hoping that Shanks wouldn't see him.

Shanks stared at the girl with a smile on his face "Hey can I get a couple barrels of fruit and water, and maybe gun powder if you have it."

The girl giggled and Mihawk rolled his eyes, he would never understand girls and after Ginny and Hermione he really didn't want to. "We just supply food, if you want gun powder you have to go somewhere else."

Shanks smiled brightly at her and Mihawk's eyes narrowed slightly before he shook his head, "Okay how long do I have to wait?"

The girl smiled back at him and Mihawk headed for the door, "Oh you just have to wait a-" Mihawk didn't hear the rest as the door closed behind him and went to the store next to it, it was a weapons shop. He groaned, this would be Shanks' next stop wouldn't it?

Sure enough the door opened and he was force to hide behind the sword racks. "Hey old man can I get to barrels of cannon balls?"

The old grey haired man smiled slightly at Shanks, "Sure kid, come back in an hour and a half I have a couple orders ahead of you." Shanks nodded and turned around to leave when he stopped and looked in the direction of Mihawk's hiding spot causing him to freeze. Shanks shrugged and headed out the door, "Are you trying to avoid him kid?"

Mihawk spun around a hand on Yoru and saw the old man staring at him in amusement; he huffed and crossed his arms. "No, I am not avoiding anyone. Can I have some sword polish and cloth?"

The man nodded chuckling to himself and Mihawk followed, "Alright that's 50 beli." Mihawk nodded and handed over the money, putting the polish and cloth into his small shoulder bag he had been carrying with him.

"Thanks." He turned and left turning back to go to the food store next door, he'd wait there until his stuff was ready. Stepping in he went to one of the isles that hid him from the door, it was full of bottled food coloring, not that he knew.

He took Yoru off and started polishing her, a small smile on his face; he was so engrossed in his task he didn't hear the door open 45 minutes later.

"We need more people Shanks." Buggy gave Shanks a flat look.

Shanks waved his hand at Buggy and turned to the girl at the counter. "Nah, we'll be fine. Is our order ready?"

The girl smiled, "Yes, let me go get the person who's in front of you though he's in that isle." She pointed to the isle Mihawk was hiding in and walked over only for her foot to be caught on the rope that laid on the floor. Off balance she accidently pushed Shanks into the isle food coloring going everywhere, Buggy laughed as he saw Shanks covered in blue before the two felt a wave of haki wash over them.

The turned slowly and Shanks couldn't help but laugh hysterically as he saw Mihawk covered head to toe in pink food dye. "H-hawky!"

Mihawk rolled his eyes and yanked the boy to his feet as Buggy inched closer a large smile on his face. "When did you get here Mihawk?"

He sighed, he tried to avoid Shanks but the boy found him _and _covered him in _pink _food dye. "A little after you did, I had passed you two on the path when I came through and talked to Roger-san yesterday."

Shanks controlled himself and frowned, crossing his arms and making it look like he was pouting, "Why didn't you come find me?"

Mihawk sighed and looked at the startled girl, "Are my supplies ready." Mihawk did'nt spare the two boys a look as he asked the girl.

She nodded and motioned to the barrels. Mihawk grabbed the one filled with fruit and headed out the back of the store with Shanks following close behind, "Come on Mihawk, why didn't you tell me you were here?"

Mihawk stayed silent and they entered the forest heading toward Mihawk's small boat. "Because I didn't want to see you, is it that hard to believe?"

Shanks frowned and started walking faster in order to keep up with Mihawk. "Yes it is, does Captain know you're here?"

Mihawk stepped over a branch and had to set the barrel down and grab Shanks' arm before he tripped and fell, "Yes, I told you, I talked to Roger-san yesterday and today."

Shanks nodded and watched as Mihawk once again picked up the barrel trudging through the forest. Mihawk sighed silently as he continued to sense Shanks following him only sighing in relief when he reached his boat. "Where'd you get a boat?"

Shanks jumped on and reached out for the barrel, Mihawk complied and slowly passed the barrel to the red haired boy, "The previous owners had no need of it anymore." Shanks nodded and watched as Mihawk jumped on as well, he placed the barrel in the back and leaned over the railing looking out into the sea.

Shanks scowled before a mischievous smile crossed his face, he slid behind Mihawk and pushed him over the edge laughing. Only for the laughter to disappear when he saw Mihawk thrashing in the water, not even thinking Shanks dove into the water and grabbed Mihawk around the waist and pulled him close as he swam to the shore. He looked at Mihawk with wide eyes as he saw the black haired boy shake and cough up water. "Mihawk…you can't swim?"

Mihawk shot him a smoldering glare and Shanks flinched, "No I can't, why did you do that?!"

Shanks looked down, "I thought that since you were out at sea alone you knew how to swim, I'm sorry." Mihawk snorted and looked away missing the look that crossed Shanks' face, "I know I can teach you how to swim!"

Mihawk whipped his head toward Mihawk and fear flashed through his eyes. "No thank you."

Shanks smiled widely and shook his head, "Nope it's too late."

Mihawk backed away slightly, "Roger-san says you're leaving today."

Shanks frowned before smirking slightly and scaring Mihawk a little bit. "I'll be back, stay here." Mihawk shivered,

"This will not end well."

* * *

Death: YAY so Mihawk and Shanks are going to spend more time together! **Hey I put up my A Hawk's Freedom One Shots story** so go read some of that the first is a one shot with Mihawk and Dragon(brought to my attention by twighlightsirius), I'll probably post one every other day as I have a lot of those prewritten. **The Poll Is Still Up**….and….i don't really have anything else to say hmmm oh_ the reason Mihawk can't swim_, I don't think that he ever learned and the bit during the tri wizard tournament was instinct from the gillyweed and I wanted him to hang out with Shanks a little bit more

**Raven1493 **_Yeah it is kinda funny ;P I would be scared to if I didn't know what was going on though_

**917brat **_No he won't be exactly like the normal Mihawk besides his appearance that is, Thanks I try to write him how I see him, no he IS NOT a HAWK he is something else and yes he has his magic he just chooses not to use it that much, the part with Shanks arm uhm I may branch it off into two stories one with him being with Shanks and Luffy and another when he isn't and follows the plot line so one AU and one not that AU I haven't thought that far yet, thanks for the review!_

**SLFangirl16 **_yes but the way he stands and walks and some little motions may be different, like how Mihawk is relaxed Harry will be slightly tenser and a little bit more paranoid_


	7. Swimming Lesson oh no

Mihawk sat on the shore his hand on his face hoping that Roger would say no, they would leave and he wouldn't have to through with this. He didn't know how long he sat there before the bushes shifted and Draco walked out looking at Mihawk with curious eyes. He threw an arm around the tiger's neck scratching it lightly. "You wouldn't happen to see them leave did you?" Draco snorted and stood before leaving again, "Right well, I'm going to die." The bushes shook once more and Shanks stumbled out, a wide smile on his face increasing Mihawk's sense of foreboding.

"Captain said we could stay for five more days because he didn't get to see the other side of the island!" Shanks sat next to Mihawk and watched as the dark haired male stared sadly into the sea. "Hey are you okay?" Shanks put his hand on Mihawk's should concern on his face.

"I-water isn't something I enjoy being around." Mihawk looked away from Shanks his memory flashing back to all the times he was nearly drowned or forced to go into the water with no knowledge on how to swim.

"You can tell me I won't tell anyone else, it'll be between you and me." Shanks moved to sit in front of Mihawk his eyes filled with concern and Mihawk felt that he could trust the man in front of him.

"M-no not now, I can't." Mihawk looked away from Shanks again, turning to the forest he sighed. Shanks stood up and yanked Mihawk to his feet surprising him. Mihawk nearly fell only to have Shanks catch him with a smile on his face.

Shanks slowly tugged him toward the water making sure to keep his eyes on Mihawk and distract him, "You know Captain told me you were trying to hide from me, is that true?" Shanks smiled at the thought finding it funny that Mihawk would do such a thing, of course Mihawk scowled and turned away causing Shanks' grin to widen. "So you did! I don't see why though I'm nice, right?"

Mihawk snorted a small smile coming onto his face and he looked back at Shanks. "You might be nice but you're annoying." Shanks gave a hurt look before smiling; they were ankle deep in the water now. Confusion crossed Mihawk's face and he looked down his whole body tensing and Shanks silently cursed in his mind.

"Hey it's okay Mihawk we're not even in the water really and when we get further I'll be right there." Mihawk swallowed and looked at Shanks a small amount of fear in his eyes that made Shanks rethink his plans, "How is this we'll only go till it's up to our waists, no further." Mihawk looked into Shanks' eyes looking for any sign of betrayal or mischief but all he saw was concern and hope, hope for what he really didn't know.

"You won't push me under?" Mihawk had to ask, he didn't want to drown and die on the second week of being there.

Shanks tilted his head, why would he-"No I won't, I know when not to joke around Mihawk, I got you don't worry." Mihawk sighed and took a step forward grabbing Shanks' arm in a death grip. Shanks smiled and helped him until they were waist deep in water and Mihawk looked ready to bolt at any second. "Alright the first thing you need to learn when swimming is to trust me. You can't learn if you don't trust the person teaching you."

Mihawk nodded slowly and he started to relax little by little, he could trust Shanks, right? He glanced back to the shore where he had left Yoru and clenched his jaw; he had no way to defend himself as he had also left his necklace on the boat. "What do you want me to do now?"

Shanks smiled and gently pried off Mihawk's hand, "The first thing you need to learn is how to float, its easy watch." Shanks took another step back before leaning into the water and relaxing, letting the water push him up. Mihawk watched with a raised eye not believing for even a second that he would be able to do that. "Alright now you try, I'll have my arms under you to keep you up and then remove them. Remember to relax, you can't float if you're tense." Mihawk slowly tried to relax as he leaned back closing his eyes so he didn't see Shanks smiling face only for the sight of his large uncle to stampede into his memories causing him to tense. He lashed out and grabbed Shanks nearly knocking them both over as he tried to control his breathing and calm down. "Whoa okay, that was not relaxing are you okay?"

Mihawk finally found his voice and glared at Shanks, "No I am not, I do not wish to learn how to swim after nearly being drowned!" Mihawk winced and looked away, he had not meant to say that but the memories still haunted his and he still reacted badly. He thought back to the tri wizard tournament and how Dumbledore obliviated him of the memories only to return them afterwards.

Shanks silently grabbed Mihawk's hand and slowly led him to the shore where the two sat down. He watched Mihawk glare at the sand before smiling, they should stay positive and mentioning Mihawk's little slip up would probably make things worse and that's something he didn't need. "Hey that was pretty good you know, it takes time to learn and we have four more days until I have to leave so don't worry."

Mihawk turned to Shanks with narrowed eyes, why didn't he ask him what he meant? Why didn't the boy pry into his life, "Why?" He hadn't meant to say that but he truly was curious most people that have met him wanted to know everything about him.

Shanks resisted the urge to groan as he looked at Mihawk, someone who he wished to call a friend after all of this. "Why, because I don't need to know, all that matters now is the present and while I'm around I won't let anyone hurt you even if I have to scare them away or kill them. That's what friends are for you know, they're there to help and support you not pry into your life and try to drag you down."

Mihawk's eyes widened and he found himself smiling slightly before nodding, he could trust Shanks, he couldn't tell the other all of his secrets and past but maybe he could tell him about his fear of water, later though not now. "Thank you Shanks no one's ever really stood up for me or tried to comfort me and if they did I ignored them, this means more to me than you would think." Shanks smiled and stood grabbing Mihawk's hand and Yoru who lay against the tree next to him.

Shanks held out the large sword and watched as Mihawk took it placing it back on his back, "Well let's head back it's getting late." Mihawk smiled slightly and followed Shanks, neither noticing that their hands were still attached.

* * *

Death: Aww their so cute together XD anyway another chapter and wow a lot of people are following and favoriting this, it's more popular than Demonic Guardian witch i need to work on so i wont post another chapter until next week maybe. Uhm Thanks** Mon Esprit Libre** with my 'paragraph format' and stuff, very smart person she is ;P haha anyway i think i know whose going to win the poll

**917brat-**_I didnt mean to sound all snappy i kinda just wanted to emphasize that the hawk things been done so much that he wasnt a hawk, and about Draco it's true Mihawk doesnt have a tiger and i'm not sure if i should keep him here or have Mihawk leave him on an island somewhere im still debating on that. Thanks for the Review and if you have any more questions ill be happy to answer them!_

**Kai19-**_Yes i can totally see Roger finding amusement from this there's just no way that he can't ;P Thanks for the review!_

**Sakura Lisel- **_I hope you can understand and read it better, i'm just used to reading things all jumbled up and such as thats how me and my friends write but i fixed it, i think._


	8. Why he hates water

Another day, another chance that he would let more information about his past to Shanks, Mihawk sighed throwing his arm across his eyes to block out the light. 'buru,buru,buru.' Mihawk groaned and snatched the snail from the table that stood beside his bed.

"What?"

_Wow someone's not an early riser_

"I've never been an early riser Death you know that. Now what do you want?"

_You can trust Shanks you know, I've seen his soul and he is kind._

"...Death have you been stalking us?"

…_no, I'll have you know that I'm a very busy person._

"Yeah okay, so how's Shanks today?"

_He's right in the doorway…oh...wait, bye my little Hawky-chan!_

Mihawk sat staring at the snail with wide eyes before turning to look at the door. Shanks stood there with wide eyes before a large smile appeared on his face and he bounced into the room shutting the door. "Who was that? Why did you call him Death? Is he really Death? What did he mean by my soul?"

Mihawk put his hand over the red heads mouth and stared at him blankly, "That was Death and yes he is Death and he has the ability to look into people's souls and deem them good or bad." Shanks nodded before he frowned and backed up causing Mihawk to stare curiously at him, "What's wrong Shanks?"

Shanks shifted and looked away, "I'm sorry for not knocking and prying into your conversation." Shanks stood and smiled brightly holding out his hand, "Time for more swimming lessons!" Mihawk smirked and grabbed Shanks' hand, honestly he liked Shanks and after thinking about it he wouldn't mind telling Shanks about some of his past.

They had reached the forest line and were trying to fight their way through the underbrush in order to get to Mihawk's boat and their little swimming area. Shanks tripped and grabbed Mihawk bringing the two tumbling down the small incline and into the water, "Shanks!" Mihawk grabbed Shanks and tried to control his breathing as the sudden drop into the water didn't help him.

"Yeah, my foots stuck." Shanks stared at him.

"What?" Mihawk stared at Shanks

"My foot, it's stuck so you're going have to let go so I can get unstuck." Mihawk looked at Shanks in disbelief, was he messing with him? No, Shanks looked completely serious.

"I can't swim." Shanks nodded at Mihawks words.

"Yeah see that log, I'm going to push you toward and you're going to hold onto it." Mihawk sighed; he knew he should have just left. He nodded at Shanks and the red haired boy pushed him toward the log before disappearing underwater. After getting his foot untangled from the old rope Shanks swum back up to the surface and started pulling the log to shore.

"Shanks, I -I'm going to tell you why I don't like the water and some of my past." The two sat on the shore taking of their boots.

Shanks looked at Mihawk before nodding, "If you want to Mihawk, but if you don't I don't want to hear about it."

Mihawk felt a smile tug at the corners of his mouth before a frown replaced it, "When I was a year old a…murderer found my parents and killed them, my godfather at the time was driven by guilt and grief so he went after the person who gave the murderer our location leaving me. He was blamed for the murder of a supposedly innocent man and since I had no other family to take me in I was placed with my mother's sister, Petunia Dursley wasn't the nice person that everyone believed, nor was Vernon or their son Dudley. They weren't told of the situation and I was left on their doorstep with a letter in the middle of the night, morning came and all they saw was another unnecessary mouth to feed, a freak."

"You're not you know." Mihawk looked up at Shanks and snorted.

"Thanks, anyway over the years they treated me like a slave and my room was a cupboard under the stairs, now the reason I don't like water is when I was five they started…harsher punishment…they used water torture. I was nearly drowned every other day and whenever we were at a pool or a large body of water they would push me in, only to have Dudley save me and make them look good to the others. By the time I was nine I thought that I was going to die, I had suffered from swimmers ear and a multitude of other water related sicknesses and they did nothing for me…water is not something I will ever accept so willingly."

Shanks scowled and crossed his arms as he looked out into the sea, "I don't like your relatives." Mihawk couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped him causing Shanks to jump slightly. "Well I won't do anything to you so don't worry, but I know I can't erase those memories from you so we'll take it one step at a time and since we talked today we're going to go eat!"

Mihawk smiled and stood up holding his hand out to Shanks, "How is your swordsmanship coming by the way?" Shanks' face went red and he coughed awkwardly into his hand causing Mihawk to raise an eyebrow in question.

"It…uh it could be better I suppose." Shanks walked forward leaving Mihawk to walk a step behind him, Shanks completely missed the look of amusement that crossed over Mihawk's face.

"Do you need help Shanks?" Shanks stopped and turned to stare wide eyed at Mihawk before sticking his tongue out playfully at the black haired male. Mihawk shook his head and followed Shanks through the forest content with the situation.

"No, I want to do this on my own." Mihawk sighed at that, what was Shanks doing? He was going to end up hurting himself.

"Shanks you have to be taught or you have to have books to learn a certain style, if you try to just 'free style' learn it there is a large chance that you will hurt yourself." Shanks laughed and turned to look at a scowling Mihawk.

"Why are you worried?" Shanks tilted his head slightly.

"Yes." Mihawk looked down before rolling his eyes and stared out into the forest, where was Draco?

Shanks froze his eyes widening slightly before a smile appeared on his face and he grabbed Mihawk's hand dragging him along through the forest. Mihawk's eyes scanned the forest until he spotted a familiar flash of silver; he smiled slightly and allowed Shanks to drag him along until they reached the bar that the Roger pirates have been frequenting since arriving on the island. Shanks led him to a table and they sat down Shanks ordering a round of drinks causing Mihawk to roll his eyes and cross his arms.

"This is going to be a long night isn't it?"

* * *

Death: oh no hope they dont get drunk ;P anyway another chapter all done i should have another on Saturday okay. This was kind of a short chapter but what i wanted to put after this would have made it to drawn out so i just split it in two so that Shanks could learn a bit about Mihawk but he wont pry into Mihawk's life i think he's a little smarter than that.

**917brat**-_no i didnt say what he was and you might see his animagus in three or four chapter and if you want to know before hand just send me a PM thanks for the Review!_


	9. Sword lessons

Mihawk groaned and rolled over pulling the covers up over his head and ignoring the loud persistent banging on his door. "Hey Hawky, wake up I need your help with something." Mihawk looked over his shoulder and glared at the door, why did Shanks have to drag him into a drinking contest? Better question, why did he _let _Shanks drag him into a drinking contest.

"Go away Akagami." Mihawk closed his eyes and listened as Shanks shuffled behind the door.

"Ouch! Ow, ow, ow, ow. Mihawk I don't know how to handle this!" Mihawk cursed and jumped out the bed before stumbling to the door and wrenching it open with worried eyes. His eye twitched when he saw Shanks carrying multiple swords _without _their sheathes.

"Shanks, why do you not have the swords in their sheaths?" Shanks gave him a sheepish smile and dumped them onto the bed before turning back to Mihawk with a big grin.

"Captain said he couldn't teach me how to use a sword so he told me to grab some from the ship and then ask you." Mihawk nodded and grabbed Shanks' hand looking at the cut that started from his wrist and ended half way up his arm.

"You should have asked me first before getting them and some of the weapons you grabbed aren't even swords." Mihawk grabbed a rag from the stand next to his bed and walked into the bathroom, dragging Shanks along with him. "What's worse is the fact you carried them here without them being sheathed, it's amazing that you didn't get hurt before reaching here." Mihawk turned on the water and soaked the rag.

Shanks winced slightly ass Mihawk dragged it across the wound before a smile found its way on his face, "So that means you're going to help me? We can do it after swimming." Shanks yelped as Mihawk accidently pushed down harshly into the wound and flinched, had he known that Mihawk would react that way to swimming still he would have waited longer to ask him.

"Yes I don't want another foolish person running around claiming to be a swordsman; also I don't think Roger would be too happy if you killed yourself with one of the blades." Mihawk smirked slightly and dried the wound before putting bandages on. Shanks smiled as he looked at his bandaged arm then back at the weapons lying innocently on the bed.

"Okay why can't I use this one?" Shanks held up a wide curved blade.

"It's to light and the curve is too deep it will make you become off balance." Mihawk snatched it and laid it gently on the bed.

"Alright, what about this one." Shanks held up a short sword with a serrated edge.

Mihawk could feel a headache coming on as he took the sword from Shanks and set it back on the bed before grabbing a long curved blade with a large hand guard. "Here try this, it's a saber it should be heavy enough for you and it's the least likely sword that you may kill yourself with." Shanks pouted as he too the sword from Mihawk and the black haired man sighed as Shanks held it by the guard instead of the handle. "Hold the handle not the guard."

Shanks looked up and move his hand to the handle with a smile as he noticed Mihawk relax from the corner of his eyes. He brought it close to him and slashed downward clumsily but Mihawk could tell that Shanks was more comfortable with this than the others, "Alright now what?" Shanks turned to Mihawk and tilted his head slightly.

"Now we work on your stance." Mihawk looked at how Shanks stood and shook his head, Shanks' feet were to close together and he leaned heavily on his right foot. "Make your stance wider and try to keep your weight even." Shanks spread his feet and Mihawk kicked his left foot and chuckled as Shanks fell to the floor.

"Hey what was that for?!" Shanks put the saber on the bed and glared lightly at Mihawk, he was glad that the other man was laughing, but did he have to knock him down?

"You didn't listen, you were leaning too much on your right foot and your stance was too wide." Shanks huffed and stood up before trying again. Shanks was careful to shift his weight evenly on both feet and tensed when he saw Mihawk move his foot and hit Shanks' right foot lightly, "Closer." Shanks listened and looked back up at Mihawk. "Now put one of your feet back about an inch or so further than the other, it varies with each person." Shanks nodded before putting his left foot back he frowned and switched it so that his right foot was behind the left.

"Alright how is this supposed to help?" Shanks frowned at Mihawk, how were his feet going to help him with a sword?

"If you tried to parry another swordwith the way you were standing then you would fall as you wouldn't be prepared for the weight and force that would clash against yours. This way you can stay steady and push your opponent back, it is the most basic stance." Mihawk looked at Shanks' feet as he spoke and lightly pushed Shanks only for the red head to lean forward, Mihawk quickly pulled his hand away and watched as Shanks stumbled forward, "Never lean fully into something, it's dangerous. Had I been your enemy you would be dead."

Shanks smiled and wrapped an arm around Mihawk's shoulders, "Then I'm glad we're friends so that won't happen." Mihawk grabbed Shanks' arm and pulled it off of his shoulders and looked at Shanks with a raised eye.

"You don't even know the basics yet." Shanks scowled and went back into his stance with his hands hanging limply at his sides. "Your right arm is your dominant arm, correct?" Shanks nodded slowly, "Then keep your left hand slightly in with a loose fist." Mihawk pulled the saber off the bed and place it in Shanks' right hand as his left was pulled into a loose fist. "Alright slash down diagonally from your upper right to your left." Shanks did so sloppily as his hand was too loose on the blade and his arm was locked. Mihawk felt the urge to just leave but quickly pushed it out of his mind and stepped behind Shanks placing his right hand over Shanks', he brought both their arms up making sure to keep Shanks arm from locking and brought it down cleanly. "Was that easier than when you locked your arm?"

Shanks bit the inside of his cheek and fought down a blush as he nodded, "Yeah I didn't notice that my arm was locked." Mihawk nodded and kicked Shanks right foot again causing the red head to slip and fall backwards on top of Mihawk, the saber flew off to the side.

Shanks flipped over and caught himself before he crushed Mihawk and swallowed as he looked into the man's hawk like eyes. Mihawk fought the urge to bight his lip and tensed slightly as he found himself caught in Shanks' eyes. Shanks leaned forward slightly and Mihawk's eyes lowered to Shanks' lips before flicking back up to his eyes. "Hey Shanks! Captain wants you!" Buggy burst into the room and Mihawk shoved Shanks off him and glared at the wall as he stood up, "Uh did I interrupt something?"

Mihawk growled and grabbed the saber before shoving it in Shanks' hands and pushed both Shanks and Buggy out of his room, "No, now leave I'm tired." He slammed the door in their faces and released the tension in his shoulder as his face turned red.

"Alright I'll be back later so we can go swimming!" Mihawk sat on his bed and put his head in his hands, groaning at Shanks' words, he had hoped that the red head had forgotten about that.

Shanks was smiling as he left the door before he noticed Buggy looking at him as if he had two heads. "What?"

"Nothing." Buggy shook his head and kept walking, Shanks frowned tilting his head to the side.

* * *

Death: Sorry for the long wait! I had a lot of school work anyway Shanks has WON the poll so thanks for voting! I didn't really know what to do for this chapter so i decided that Shanks should make up an excuse to get Mihawk to teach him how to use a sword. I do not know how to use a sword the extent of my knowledge is that their cool, sharp, and pointy so i used my knowledge from karate and kind of put it together into something that would make since.

POLL WINNER: Shanks 52 votes out of 79

POLL SECOND PLACE: Shanks/Mihawk/Luffy 23 votes out of 79

NEW POLL: Should Luffy be Shanks and Mihawk's adopted son?

_Smileadaykeepmeaway:Yes he learned magic from Death and yes he lost some things, no i wont be adding anymore harry potter characters(If that's what your asking) because i will get confused and i dont like any other character because they all agravate me with their whining(in the movies). Thanks for the review!_

_youwillnotstopme:Sorry for leaving a cliff hanger...i didn't realize that i did. Thanks for the review!_


	10. Hanging out

Mihawk leaned into the wall and sighed, this was getting agravating and he wanted to talk to Death, he jumped slightly when the Den Den Mushi went off and felt a small smile form on his face as he picked up the small snail.

"Yes Death?"

"Hawky~ you were so close, why did you push him off?!"

"…Stop stalking me, don't you have better things to do?"

"…No I only have to deal with the souls of D's, but I can always go prank that blue haired boy." Mihawk heard laughter on the other side.

"Sometimes I wonder why I even bother, who is there with you and don't prank Shanks' friend."

"See you're even protective of him and his friends."

"Your point and you avoided my question."

"Meaning that you have a crush on him! You'll see who it is soon enough."

"No I don't, why can't you just answer the question?"

"Ah Denial…did you know that's a river back on earth?" Mihawk's eyes twitched.

"Leave me alone I am busy."

"Ah yes Shanks is teaching you how to swim, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, have fun!"

Mihawk cut the connection and set the snail on the bedside table with a frown, Death was hiding something. Mihawk sighed and leaned back into the wall, "Why is he always right?"

Someone knocked on his door and Mihawk stood up and opened it not surprised that it was Shanks standing there. "Captain wants to talk to you before we leave." With a sigh Mihawk followed Shanks to a door three down from his. "Captain I got Mihawk for you." Shanks knocked on the door.

The door opened and both boys were dragged into the room by a cloaked figure, Mihawk felt his headache come back and his eye twitched, "Death…why are you here?"

Roger laughed and stood next to Death throwing an arm around the shrouded man's shoulders, "Death-san wanted me to take you to the next island so you can get a new teacher."

Mihawk sighed and rubbed his face tiredly, "Why do I need another teacher?"

Death smiled kindly at him and smirked when he saw Shanks trying to hide a positively blinding smile. "Because I can't teach you how to fight, ah what's the word? Sparingly? Yes that's it, I can't teach you that he can however, his name is Carmen Lupus he isn't hard to spot."

Shanks smiled and Mihawk resisted the urge to bash his head into the nearest wall, "Fine, let's go Shanks." Mihawk grabbed Shanks' arm and gently tugged him to the door.

"You two love birds have fun!" Death snorted and Roger was smiling widely as he waved at the boys.

Shanks' face was tinged red and Mihawk walked even faster out of the hotel and to the forest not stopping until he got to the tree line. Shanks frowned and ducked his head down as Mihawk let go of his hand and ventured further into the forest. "Is it…really that bad?"

Mihawk glanced back in confusion, "Is what so bad?" He didn't slow down his pace but he could see Shanks face and the sadness that played on it.

"That-if we-never mind." Shanks shook his head and looked deeper into the forest and Mihawk stopped causing Shanks to run into him.

"No what do you mean?" Mihawk had a feeling he knew, but he really didn't want to get attached with anything or anyone it was already bad enough with Draco.

"When the said love birds would it really be that bad…if we were?" Shanks had his head tilted down and was looking up through his hair and Mihawk resisted the urge to just give in.

Mihawk closed his eyes and sighed, "It's not that Shanks…It's just I don't know you and you don't know me. We've only known each other for barely three days." Shanks' head shot up and he looked wide eyed at Mihawk with a slow forming grin on his face.

"So if we get to know each other…?" Shanks leaned forward so he could hear Mihawk's answer better.

"…if I feel comfortable to tell you about my life then maybe, although that is highly unlikely." Mihawk turned on his heel and started walking again so that Shanks couldn't see the smile on his face.

Shanks smiled and went to catch up when a silver blur tackled him to the ground, "Mihawk!" Mihawk whipped around and cursed his stupidity for not bringing Yoru until he saw just what it was that was attacking Shanks. Or better yet who was purring on top of Shanks and licking the red heads face.

Mihawk laughed as Shanks was giggling and trying to push the large tiger off of himself, "Don't worry Shanks this is Draco." Mihawk grabbed Draco by the scruff of his neck and dragged him off of Shanks wondering why everyone loved Shanks and tried to push them together.

"Where'd you get him Hawky?" Mihawk rolled his eyes at the resurfacing of the horrible nickname although he couldn't help the small smile appear on his face.

"On the last island he was hungry so I gave him food and he followed me." Shanks nodded and they watched as Draco disappeared back into the thick foliage. The two walked the rest of the way in silence and Shanks dove into the water splashing Mihawk. Mihawk stared at Shanks and turned before taking off his jacket and slowly followed into the cold waters. Shanks smiled and when he got close enough he pulled Mihawk deeper and they started the lessons much the same as yesterday.

By the time they finished it was nearing dusk and Mihawk could keep himself above water which he persisted was enough and he didn't need any more lessons. The boys shivered and Mihawk tugged on his jacket. Mihawk whistled sharply and Draco came bounding out of the forest and stood right next to his master's legs with narrowed eyes at Shanks. "Let's go before we catch a cold."

Shanks nodded and the two boys plus one tiger set off at a brisk pace back to the small town. "Hey Hawky are you going to try and smuggle Draco into the inn with you?" Shanks pat Draco lightly on his head and when Mihawk made no move to tell him otherwise he purred.

"No, they allow animals I asked them when I checked in otherwise I would have gone somewhere else." Mihawk opened the door to the inn for Shanks and Draco and they ascended the steps at a steady pace. Mihawk opened the door to his room but was stopped when Shanks grabbed his arm in a loose grip.

"Ah, good night Hawky." Right when Mihawk had turned to look at Shanks, the red head had kissed his cheek and disappeared around the corner laughing. Mihawk blinked and shut the door but he froze when he heard someone chuckle behind him.

"I knew you two would get together." He turned and saw Death sitting on the bed with his hood down, his black and red hair sticking up everywhere and defying gravity.

"We're not together; we barely even know each other." Mihawk scowled at Death and walked over to Yoru; he brushed his knuckles over the sword with a soft smile on his face and didn't flinch as Death hugged him before messing up his hair. Mihawk scowled and shot a glare at Death.

"Be careful Mihawk I won't be in contact with you for a couple of weeks as something has come up." Mihawk nodded and Death disappeared into the shadows with one last look at the hawk like man who had wormed his way into Death's heart. Death smiled as he thought of how Mihawk had become like a son to him but his mind quickly turned to more depressing matters. Mihawk walked into the bathroom and turned on the water as he took of his clothes, when he deemed the water warm enough he stepped in and sighed in relief as the days' worth of sweat and dirt was washed off of him. Putting on some shorts he curled up in the cheap bed and smiled when Draco slept in view of the door. His thoughts drifted to Shanks and he smiled, if Shanks was still this persistent he might tell him the truth…in a year. Mihawk closed his eyes and his breath evened out and not even one nightmare could penetrate into his dreams that night as he had much happier thoughts in his mind.

* * *

Death: Yay another chapter this was hard to write it took me two hours and I had it written down in my book of stories but when I re read it, it just didn't look right so I had to re type it. Anyway the next chapter will be on the ship heading to the island and the one after that Mihawk says his goodbyes to the Jolly Roger(Is that correct) pirates and heads off with his teacher and we won't see Shanks for…six or seven chapters. So I hope you have the patience to wait for the return of shanks anyway I added Roger in there a little bit, he isn't my most favorite character so I don't really know how to write him but I figured he would get along great with Death and the reason neither freaked out is because I don't think that they are afraid of Death especially when I saw the scene of Roger being executed. **Uh vote on the poll please it's a new one. **And that's all I really have to say for now other than the fact that we have a pep rally tomorrow and I may die from my ears being blown out and bleed to death…I hate pep rallies….

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


End file.
